The lovely Death Circus
by El Reto
Summary: Noveno relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. "Y en cuanto los focos se encendieron, alumbrando la pista central, lo supe: había quedado totalmente fascinada, a pesar de que el espectáculo no había comenzado todavía..." Noveno participante: Little Red Riding Hood.


**Por si no os habíais enterado **(que sí, porque nuestros lectores son unos genios. De listos, no de Aladdin ni del mal, aunque molaría)**, ahora sacamos relato los sábados por la noche y por supuesto también con ello, ¡sois bienvenidos al Reto!**

* * *

Una semana más al calendario y el concurso continúa sin perder el fuelle. Como ya sabéis (¡Matraca, matraca, matraca!),** podéis seguir leyendo todos los relatos y podéis seguir comentándolos**. Os estamos muy agradecidos. (En serio, soy una pesada pero está Bell del demonio algún día cumplirá. Y con un fic o una actualización venidera, las gracias os dará.) Esperamos que os guste. Si aún no han llegado concursantes vuestro relato editado, no me he olvidado de vosotros. (Sois muchos y no doy abasto, pero llegará pronto. Promesa de meñique.) Que los exámenes, trabajos o proyectos os den alguna tregua de descanso a todos. (Si no, siempre se puede amenazar a quién haga falta eh, para eso estamos los Fickers. Para repartir... (¿Cómo se dice? Ah.) Amor.)

**Ahora le toca el turno a nuestro próximo concursante de esta semana**. ¡**Es** **su momento de recibir reviews válidos para ganar el premio del concurso**! Y allá vamos sin más dilación, ¡os lo presento!

* * *

**Nuestro noveno concursante nos trae su fic, llamado: "The Lovely Death Circus"** (El querido circo de la Muerte). Su nombre es **Little Red Riding Hood** ("Pequeña" Caperucita roja. Se ve que controla el inglés, ¡así me gusta!) Aquí os dejo con el participante, que quiero dedicaros unas palabritas para caldear el ambiente. (Nos vemos pronto, gracias por seguir ahí. Leernos y participar con vuestros reviews o favs. Beru*.)

**No sé muy bien qué decir, pero supongo que lo primero es presentarse así que: ¡muy buenas! Soy Little Red Riding Hood y estoy feliz de que leáis mi relato. La verdad es que empecé con bastante inspiración pero después fue decayendo; no obstante estoy satisfecha con el resultado final. Así que espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de la lectura. ¡Muchas gracias por dedicar un poquito de vuestro tiempo al relato!**

* * *

**T****he lovely Death Circus**

**«****Y**** en cuanto los focos se encendieron, alumbrando la pista central, lo supe: había quedado totalmente fascinada, a pesar de que el espectáculo no había comenzado ****todavía.****»**

* * *

_«Siempre he odiado los circos. Sé que son un negocio como cualquier otro y que están dedicados exclusivamente al entretenimiento de las personas. Sin embargo, nunca me habían gustado. No es que tenga miedo a los payasos o alguno de los componentes espectáculo —y además creo que es una forma respetable de ganarse la vida—, en realidad, no sé el motivo de mi desagrado. Tsubaki, mi mejor amiga, piensa que es porque mi padre salió con una trapecista poco después de la muerte de mi madre. Ella se equivoca, estoy acostumbrada a que mi padre salga con infinidad de mujeres; no es razón suficiente para llegar a aborrecer estos tipos de espectáculo._

_Todo mi odio cambió cuando Tsubaki me arrastró hacia una de las actuaciones que había en la ciudad por las ferias, más precisamente a uno de gran magnitud, de esos que tienen una enorme carpa y todo. En un principio yo, claramente, me negué a ir usando mi tono más molesto. No obstante, entre ella y Kim me obligaron con amenazas tales como esconder mi carné de la biblioteca o prohibirme leer. Ambas fueron ideas de Kim, cuando se lo propone puede llegar a ser una bruja. Para mí la lectura es muy importante, por eso es un castigo tan horrible._

_Sé que me estoy yendo por las ramas, así que empezaré a contar mi historia._

_Como ya dije antes, ese día Tsubaki, con la ayuda de Kim, me secuestró para llevarme al circo. Estuve todo el trayecto refunfuñando mientras me hundía en la parte trasera del coche de mi mejor amiga. Kim me mandaba callar de vez en cuando, frustrada y diciéndome que si no paraba se quedaría con mi sueldo de un mes. Ella ama el dinero._

_Poco después llegamos al circo. Lo que más de fastidió no fue el hecho de tener que entrar, sino que Ox, el novio de Kim, estuviera esperándonos para recoger a la chica de cabello rosa. La muy traidora no tenía pensado asistir al espectáculo, solamente estaba ayudando a Tsubaki a traerme hasta aquí. Me indigné, lo admito, pero no quería estar a mala con ellas porque sería peor; finalmente opté por resignarme y tomármelo con calma._

_Admito que los sitios eran muy buenos, pero lugares así salen carísimos y nada más sentarme me pregunté cómo Tsubaki había conseguido estos asientos. Más tarde me enteré que ella estaba saliendo con Black Star, el faquir de la compañía circense que actuaría en esa gran carpa. El caso es que me sorprendí por lo asientos. Unos quince minutos después, anunciaron que la "función" empezaría en unos instantes._

_Y en cuanto los focos se encendieron, alumbrando la pista central, lo supe: había quedado totalmente fascinada, a pesar de que el espectáculo no había comenzado todavía. Ahí fue cuando mi odio por los circos desapareció; me sentí boba al quedarme alucinada solo de ver la arena de la pista. Patético, extraño y demás adjetivos por el estilo son los más apropiados para describir mi rápido cambio de opinión._

_Si mi cara de asombro ya era enorme por los focos, cuando el maestro de ceremonias apareció de la nada y envuelto en humo, no pude evitar abrir la boca también. El joven en cuestión —porque al fin y al cabo sólo es un año mayor que yo— era bastante apuesto. Sus ojos rubíes me hipnotizaron, su cabello albino se agitó y, finalmente, sonrió de forma torcida antes de exclamar a todo pulmón:_

—_¡Bienvenidos al **Death Circus**! —Al pronunciar tales palabras, el resto de los artistas aparecieron, haciendo sencillas acrobacias y trucos—. Esta noche yo, Soul Eater, seré su guía durante esta maravillosa travesía._

_Oh, y por supuesto que lo fue. Soul y los demás cautivaron a todos los espectadores sin dificultad alguna. Todos ellos son personas que tienen ese no-sé-qué que te hace vibrar. Brillan con luz propia._

_No me detendré a explicar la actuación, las palabras no son suficientes para expresar lo atrapante, enigmática y asombrosa que fue. Y no exagero, recordad que odiaba los circos antes de ver la primera actuación del Death Circus. Obviamente esa no fue la última, que Tsubaki y Black Star fueran novios nos facilitó entradas gratis, además, después de conocer a los chicos en persona es imposible no querer volver a verlos. Ahora ellos forman parte de mi círculo de amigos más cercanos._

_El elenco principal está formado por profesionales en el mundillo, todos muy jóvenes: Death the Kid, el hijo del fundador del circo y el mago del espectáculo; Liz y Patty Thompson, las trapecistas gemelas; Black Star, el ya mencionado faquir; Chrona Makenshi, la ayudante de Kid y por último Soul E. Evans, el maestro de ceremonias con algunos trucos bajo la manga._

_No me preguntéis por el significado de la "E" entre Soul y Evans porque todavía no lo sé. Ese maldito tiburón no quiere decírselo a na__die. A veces es un cretino._

_¡Eh! Que Soul no me cae mal a pesar de que suela llamarle cretino, o descerebrado, o idiota, o un montón de insultos variados. Todo lo contrario. Es con el que mejor me llevo. Y si digo la verdad puede que... Me guste como algo más que un amigo, ¡pero eso es algo que ni siquiera Tsubaki sabe! Y si lo hace es porque o es muy lista o soy demasiado obvia. Espero que sea la primera o me moriría de la vergüenza._

_Puede que algún día decida confiarle a alguien el secreto porque...»_

—Oye Maka, ¿qué estás escribiendo? —preguntó una joven de cabellos mostaza.

La aludida se sobresaltó y cerró bruscamente el ordenador, girándose para mira a la recién llegada. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos brillaban de vergüenza. Notó la miradas todas las demás personas presentes en el Deathbucks café sobre ella.

—¿Yo? Nada —respondió con rapidez—. Es sólo un relato para el club de literatura.

Liz entrecerró los ojos examinándola con la mirada. Emitió un suspiro mientras dejaba dos entradas encima del portátil de Maka. Luego la observó de nuevo y encogiéndose de ojos dijo:

—Son las entradas para esta noche. Dásela tú a Tsubaki, el mono imbécil de Black Star termina el ensayo tarde y no ha podido verla en todo el día.

Maka asintió y no dijo nada más, pues la rubia trapecista ya estaba saliendo por la puerta de la cafetería algo apurada. Seguramente que "el mono imbécil de Black Star" no era el único que tenía que practicar antes de la función. A pesar de la apariencia de Barbie de la Thompson, se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo y le dedicaba incontables horas.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, en media hora había quedado con la morena para arreglarse. Era la última actuación en la ciudad de los chicos antes de volver a irse de gira por el país. Cogió la taza y dio un pequeño sorbo a su café. Definitivamente no quería que se fueran de gira, que él se marchase.

Masculló una maldición discretamente antes de recoger sus cosas para marcharse. Sólo esperaba que al menos la despedida no fuera demasiado triste. Se irían la mañana siguiente a la actuación.

* * *

_«¿Sabéis? Creo que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Llevo días sin dormir por culpa del nerviosismo. Ni un buen libro es capaz de calmarme. Y todo por culpa del estúpido de Evans y su abrazo de despedida._

_Ha pasado ya una semana desde que empezó la gira de Death Circus fuera de la ciudad y, por ende, una semana de la partida de Soul y la de Tsubaki. Sí, Tsubaki decidió pedir unas vacaciones en el trabajo e irse con Black Star._

_Así que estoy sola con Kim en el apartamento que compartimos las tres. Sola. Con Kim. Esto no puede terminar bien. Cada vez que Tsubaki tiene que irse a "equis" lugar, por "equis" motivo y por "equis" tiempo Kim trae a Ox para que se quede con nosotras hasta que Tsubaki vuelva; el problema está en que Ox y yo nos pasamos la vida discutiendo y compitiendo por cualquier cosa. Entre mi falta de sueño y los debates con el novio de Kim mi mal humor y mi nerviosismo aumentan._

_Las únicas que me calman un poco son las llamadas delos chicos y escribir; puede que las horas extra en el trabajo también ayuden._

_En fin, ¡ánimo, Maka!, tan solo te quedan un mes y tres semanas para que vuelvan y que tu corazón deje de intentar escaparse.»_

* * *

Al salir del edificio donde trabajaba sintió un golpe a aire frío que despertó sus adormilados sentidos. No quería volver a casa tan pronto. Decidió que lo mejor era darse un paseo antes de ir a cenar.

Un mes. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado y que todavía quedaba. ¡Qué despacio parecía pasar el tiempo! Soltó el aliento para crear una nube de vaho y sonrió; por lo menos ya sólo faltaba la mitad. Empezó a caminar enérgicamente para alejar el frío, iría a la zona más tranquila de Death City; no quedaba muy lejos y necesitaba pensar, desconectar.

Poco a poco sus sentidos se adormecieron, por eso cuando su móvil sonó se sobresaltó. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y miró la pantalla: era un mensaje de Kid. Con suma curiosidad desbloqueó el teléfono y leyó lo que el chico le había mandado.

"**Death the Kid**: Oye Maka, por casualidad no te habrá llamado Soul, ¿verdad?"

La rubia se extrañó, pero contestó de inmediato, Kid seguía "_**en línea**_".

"**Maka**: No, ¿por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"**Death the Kid**: Espero que nada grave.

Es que hoy y mañana los teníamos libres y...

Pues Soul se ha ido hace unas horas y no sabemos dónde.

Nos cuelga el teléfono."

"**Maka**: Estúpido Soul...

No te preocupes, ahora intento localizarlo.

Si me entero de algo os aviso."

"**Death the Kid**: Muchas gracias Maka, nosotros también te diremos si da señales de vida"

Cerró el**_ WhatsApp _**con algo de ansiedad y empezó a marcar el número de Soul. Era un imbécil, un cretino, un descerebrado, un idiota, un estúpido y muchas otras cosas. ¿A quién se le ocurría desaparecer así como así?

Se llevó el móvil a la oreja y se quedó congelada al escuchar el tono de llamada del teléfono de Soul detrás de ella. Tenía que ser una coincidencia, debía de ser una coincidencia. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se giró lentamente y entonces lo vio; Soul estaba ahí, tras ella y con su habitual sonrisa de tiburón en la cara. Maka abrió la boca con asombro y volvió a cerrarla, sin saber lo que decir. Soul rió entre dientes y se acercó a ella de forma lenta.

—Hey, tabla de planchar, ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato? —preguntó con cierto deje de burla.

Maka contuvo la respiración y negó con la cabeza todavía confundida.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No te alegras de verme, Makita? ¡Oh, y yo que sólo había venido para verte!

Ella no contestó, todavía algo sorprendida. Soul suspiró con un tanto de resignación y acercó su boca a la oreja de Maka.

—Bien, no me queda otra opción: voy a responder a tu pregunta con seriedad. He venido a por ti, porque desde la primera vez que te vi en el público, cuando Tsubaki y tú vinisteis a nuestra primera actuación en la ciudad, no pude sacarte de mi cabeza. Me has hecho perder la cordura hasta tal extremo de viajar cientos de kilómetros para verte; así que... ¿Vendrías conmigo?

* * *

_«Después de que Soul viniera a por mí, pedí los días libres que tenía acumulados en el trabajo para por lo menos pasar unas semanas con él. El canalla lo niega delante de todo el Death Circus, pero lo que dijo esa tarde fue una confesión en toda regla._

_¿Y qué si estamos juntos? Sí, oficialmente estamos saliendo y aunque no es fácil y nuestras personalidades chocan mucho yo estoy muy feliz._

_Puede decirse que mi odio por los circos ya es inexistente y que sin lugar a dudas, el resto del tiempo que les quedaba de gira fue grandioso.»_


End file.
